Prisonniers
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Chap1 : Ron est retenu prisonnier dans un cachot par ***. Celui-ci lui lance des Doloris qui font remonter les souvenirs du jeune captif, PoV Ron. Chap2 : PoV Draco. Slash RW/DM. Two-shot.
1. Ron

_Plus ça va, plus je deviens accro aux draron ( merci à __**mevanoui**__ et __**Midwintertears**__… ) donc, j'en écrirai sans doute de plus en plus ( et puis, j'ai moins d'inspi' pour les SB/RL en ce moment ! Et que ça ne fait pas de mal de changer un peu. ). Alors voilà, un nouveau one-shot sur mon deuxième couple préféré._

_Il n'est pas très gai ( mais toujours gay, on ne se refait pas, XP !) mais plutôt sombre ( on commence à être habitué avec moi…)_

_( le titre est totalement bidon, mais j'étais pas inspirée )_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La pièce où je me trouve est sombre et humide, il n'y a aucune fenêtre et juste une lourde porte en bois avec une petite ouverture par laquelle filtre très rarement un peu de lumière, mais la plupart du temps je suis plongé dans le noir complet. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ici, peut-être deux jours, deux semaines ou deux mois, je ne sais pas. On me retient ici contre mon gré; je suis dans un état lamentable, j'en suis conscient.

Régulièrement, mon geôlier vient me 'rendre visite', c'est-à-dire qu'il vient, dans le meilleur des cas, m'apporter quelques croûtes de vieux pain rassis et un peu d'eau, et dans le pire des cas, qu'il en profite pour me jeter quelques Doloris. Dans ces moments-là, je tombe dans une sorte d'inconscience qui me plonge dans mes souvenirs.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement; je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je fais semblant d'être endormi peut-être cela le dissuadera-t-il de me torturer.

- Réveille-toi !

Je ne bouge pas et prie pour qu'il parte rapidement.

-Tu m'as entendu ? Lève-toi, espèce de saloperie de pute !

Rester immobile, ne pas ciller…

-Tu l'auras voulu. ENDOLORIS !

-AAAAH !

La douleur, puis le néant.

- -- - -- -

_-Dégage Weasley, tu me gênes, là._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Ta tête est tellement enflée que les couloirs sont trop étroits pour que tu puisses y croiser quelqu'un ?_

_Il m'attrape le bras._

_-Tu vas me le payer, Weasmoche… Ce soir à minuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Seul._

_-J'y serai, mais tu t'en mordras les doigts, sale fouine !_

_Quelques heures plus tard. Je suis dans la Salle sur Demande et attends qu'il arrive, c'est minuit trente et il n'est pas encore là. La porte s'ouvre enfin._

_-Tu es en retard._

_-Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de Pansy. Mais qu'importe, nous avons un truc à régler, tu m'as appelé 'fouine'._

_-Et toi, 'Weasmoche', dois-je te le rappeler ?_

_-Tu es sûr ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir…_

_Il me fait un sourire ravageur, et je sais alors que c'est le moment d'agir. Je jette mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire à moi, scellant nos lèvres dans un baiser enflammé._

_-Quelle fougue, me raille-t-il._

_-Ne te moque pas de moi ou je te prive de sexe pendant un mois…_

_-Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine. Tu aimes trop que je te fasse l'amour._

_-Tu n'as pas tort, alors prends-moi tout de suite…_

_- -- - -- -_

-ENDOLORIS !

-AAAAH !

-Cela te suffit-il ou faut-il que je continue ?

-St…stop… Pitié… Trop… mal…

-Tu as mal ? Tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Tu as de la 'chance' que j'aime te faire souffrir, sinon il y a longtemps que tu serais mort.

-Je pré… fère mour… mourir que… souffrir plus…

-Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me garder ici ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

Il ne me donnera pas plus d'explications. Il sort et ferme la porte à double tour. J'aperçois le plateau qu'il a dû poser quand il est entré tout à l'heure. Je me jette dessus et ingurgite le croûton de pain aussi vite que je le peux, je meurs de faim, par contre, je ne bois qu'une gorgée du verre d'eau, j'essaie d'en garder pendant le plus longtemps possible, je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois où j'en aurai.

Le pire dans ma condition de prisonnier - hormis la faim - n'est pas l'obscurité quasi-permanente, mais le silence assourdissant. Souvent je tape contre le sol ou le mur pour faire un peu de bruit. Et bien sûr, la solitude.

J'ai toujours été habitué à vivre entouré de beaucoup de monde : ma famille pendant mon enfance, mes camarades durant ma scolarité. Même quand, j'ai rompu mes liens d'avec Harry et Hermione lorsque j'ai entamé ma relation avec Draco, de nombreuses personnes me sont restées fidèles. Je m'étais même lié d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Mais maintenant, je suis complètement seul. _Il_ est la seule présence auprès de moi. Mais ce n'est pas une présence bénéfique, bien au contraire.

À chaque fois qu'il vient me voir, ce n'est qu'insultes et mauvais traitements. Quoique, l'on finit toujours par s'habituer à la violence physique. Mais, les souvenirs heureux qui remontent à la surface à chaque nouvelle torture sont bien plus douloureux. Il y a quelques heures ou quelques jours, _il_ est venu comme à son habitude et m'a fait revivre le début de ma relation avec Draco.

- -- - -- -

_J'avais reçu une retenue que je devais faire seul avec Malfoy. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de lui si McGonagall nous avait collés, il m'avait insulté une fois de plus et nous nous étions battus à la façon moldue._

_-Alors, le Roi Ouistiti est prêt à passer deux heures avec moi ?_

_-Ta gueule, la fouine ! C'est de ta faute si nous sommes là._

_-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de passer du temps avec moi ?_

_Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais c'était un de mes plus grands rêves, être seul avec lui. En effet, depuis quelques mois déjà, je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons en général, et par Malfoy en particulier._

_-Pas vraiment, non._

_'Menteur !', me hurlait ma conscience que je fis vite taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de me disputer avec une partie de mon cerveau._

_-Tu vas être obligé de me supporter quand même. En réalité, je suis content qu'on soit tous les deux enfermés dans cette salle. C'est pour ça que je t'ai provoqué; pour que tu ripostes et que l'on soit collés ensemble._

_-Comment ça ?_

_J'avais dû mal comprendre ce qu'il semblait vouloir dire._

_-Je voulais passer du temps en ta compagnie._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-T'es mignon quand tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Enfin, tu es toujours mignon donc ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude… Tu me plais, Ron._

_Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à la confession de Draco. Depuis que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments envers mon blond Serpentard, j'avais intégré l'idée que cet amour - car c'en était véritablement - serait toujours à sens unique._

_-Je… euh…_

_J'étais pétrifié. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il passa à l'action. Il attrapa ma cravate et m'attira à lui, avant de m'embrasser doucement._

- -- - -- -

Depuis cette soirée, nous n'avons pas passé un jour sans sceller nos lèvres. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, nous étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous les deux anciens ennemis.

Ses étreintes me manquent, sa peau contre la mienne, nos souffles mêlés.

-Draco ! Draco !, hurle-je. Draco !

La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

-Drac…

-Ferme ta gueule, ordure ! Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre.

Je regarde mon geôlier comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, tout me ramène à mon ancienne vie, quand j'étais libre.

Je veux serrer mon Draco dans mes bras, respirer son odeur musquée, mais je sais que c'est impossible et c'est ce qui me fait perdre la tête. Alors, je continue à hurler de plus en plus fort.

-Putain, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de la boucler !

-Draco, je t'aime ! Draco…

-On dirait que tu aimes souffrir… ENDOLORIS !

Et voilà, une fois de plus, je sens que je perds le contrôle de mes pensées.

- -- - -- -

_-Draco… Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber. Quoi qu'il arrive je resterais auprès de toi. Je t'aime._

_-De toute manière, je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter. Nous ne serons jamais séparés. Jamais. Nous nous appartenons pour toujours. Promets-le._

_-Je te le promets._

_- -- - -- -_

_-Ron ! Où es-tu ? Arrête, ce n'est plus drôle…_

_Dissimulé derrière une tenture, j'éclate de rire avant de bondir sur mon petit-ami._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?_

_-J'adore te voir paniquer quand tu crois que j'ai disparu. Tu es tellement mignon dans cette situation…_

_-Mais c'est cruel._

_-Non, très amusant._

_Draco fait mine de bouder et son visage prend alors une apparence enfantine. Il est si adorable que je craque et lui donne un petit baiser._

_-Ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner. Tu vas devoir me donner beaucoup plus._

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre l'idée de lui donner plus mais j'ai envie de le taquiner un peu plus longtemps. Je pars alors en courant à travers le Manoir Malfoy. _

_-Ron !_

_Je ne regarde pas où je vais et percute une personne que je croyais loin d'ici. Lucius Malfoy._

_- -- - -- -_

-Ron !

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, mon geôlier est déjà partit, j'ai dû m'évanouir.

-Ron !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'entends qu'on m'appelle d'une voix inquiète. Je suis probablement en pleine hallucination.

-Ron !

Cette fois, la voix est accompagnée de coups dans la porte.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

La porte tremble sous la force des coups.

-Ron, je vais te sortir d'ici. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

C'est Draco qui est venu me chercher. Je croyais qu'il m'avait abandonné.

-Draco… Fais attention, il pourrait revenir.

-Non, je l'ai assommé. Putain de porte ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

Il secoue, frappe le lourd battant en bois. Il s'obstine mais la porte reste toujours en place. Après une demi-heure d'acharnement, elle cède enfin. Draco m'apparaît alors, blessé, le visage tuméfié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Ce vieux cinglé m'avait enfermé tout comme toi. Et il s'amusait à me lancer quelques Doloris quand bon lui semblait…

Je suis toujours allongé sur le sol. J'essaie de me relever mais je retombe aussitôt.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Draco s'approche et m'aide à me soulever. Je me mets maladroitement sur mes jambes tremblantes.

-Accroche-toi à moi. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

Nous sortons lentement de ma geôle, serré l'un contre l'autre.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il enfermé et torturé ?

-Mon monstre de père voulait nous empêcher d'être ensemble et nous punir.

Nous continuons à progresser à travers le Manoir péniblement. Nous avons presque atteint la porte d'entrée quand un éclair de lumière nous stoppe sur place et fit voler la baguette de Draco vers notre agresseur. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui a repris ses esprits.

-Où croyez-vous aller, espèces de pervers ?

-Nous partons, père.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Personne ne sortira d'ici. Draco, tu as sali notre nom en t'affichant avec un homme, qui plus est un traître à son Sang. Quant à toi, Weasley, j'ai toujours voulu éliminer ta famille de mauvaises herbes.

-Vous êtes complètement dingue !

-Peut-être bien, mais le fait est que c'est moi qui suis armé. Alors maintenant, vous redescendez dans les cachots.

-Jamais !

Draco fait face à son père de façon provocante.

-Je ne vous obéirais plus jamais, père. Je vais partir avec Ron et vous ne me reverrez plus.

-Ose faire un seul pas pour t'éloigner et je le tue.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Je l'aime.

Sans prévenir, Lucius Malfoy pointe sa baguette vers moi :

-ENDOLORIS !

-AAAH !

-NON ! Laissez-le !

-Alors obéis.

Je lutte pour ne pas perdre connaissance, je dois rester conscient pour aider mon petit-ami.

-Draco, je t'en prie, va-t-en.

-Non, il va te tuer.

-Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu vives. Je t'aime.

-Non…

- Sauve-toi, s'il te plaît.

Le ton de ma voix n'autorise aucun refus.

-Adieu, Draco.

-Adieu, Ron.

Les yeux pleins de larmes nous nous embrassons pour la dernière fois. Nos lèvres sont scellées quand un éclair de lumière verte me frappe. Je sens mon corps s'affaisser dans les bras de mon aimé et je l'entends hurler en se jetant sur son père. Je sais qu'il tente de le désarmer. La dernière chose que je perçois, c'est un lointain Avada Kedavra lancé par mon meurtrier. Je ne saurai jamais s'il a atteint sa cible.

Le néant. L'obscurité.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est une fin doublement sadique, de part la mort de Ron et par le fait qu'on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Draco. Mais ça laisse la porte ouverte à une éventuelle suite…_

_Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

* * *

_www. svetblacklupin. livejournal. com_


	2. Draco

_Suite et fin de ce two-shot._

_Le titre à changé - 'Prisonniers' au lieu de 'Le prisonnier' - car il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'ensemble et se rapportait seulement à Ron._

_Cette partie est du PoV de Draco._

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Adieu, Draco.

-Adieu, Ron.

Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, Ron non plus. Nous nous embrassons, essayant de nous perdre dans ce dernier contact, tentant d'oublier que d'ici quelques instants nous allons être séparés définitivement. Je le serre le plus fort possible. Ron s'effondre entre mes bras, je le sens se relâcher, devenir aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon. Mon ordure de géniteur l'a lâchement assassiné.

Je dépose délicatement mon amour perdu sur le sol et bondit sur l'homme qui se dit mon père. Il m'a enlevé la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée.

Je hurle de rage et tente de le désarmer mais je n'ai pas de baguette, seulement mon corps. Je lève les poings et frappe chaque partie du corps de mon père qui est à portée. J'essaie de lui faire le plus mal possible. Mais je suis affaibli à cause de ma captivité et il parvient à me repousser assez facilement.

Je tombe sur le sol et le vois pointer sa baguette dans ma direction.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Je parviens à esquiver le rayon assassin en roulant sur moi-même.

-Vous essayez de tuer votre propre fils ? Vous êtes lamentable.

-Tu n'es plus mon fils. Comment pourrais-je être le père d'un être tel que toi, un pervers sodomite qui a trahi son Sang ?

-Comme si je voulais être le fils d'un fasciste aux idées nauséabondes tout juste bon à lécher les bottes d'un fou psychopathe… Je vous hais ! Je vous ai toujours haï. Pour ce que vous êtes, pour la manière dont vous avez traité ma mère, pour avoir tué l'amour de ma vie !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre.

-Vous êtes lâches ! Vous avez assassiné Ron alors qu'il vous tournait le dos et maintenant, vous allez me tuer alors que je suis au sol. J'ai honte pour vous. Et pitié.

-Je me moque de ce que tu peux bien penser. Je suis le plus fort, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas tuer mon seul héritier. Je vais te garder ici, et m'efforcer de te ramener sur le droit chemin.

J'éclate d'un rire nerveux. Il croit sincèrement qu'il parviendra à me rendre comme lui en me gardant enfermé et en me torturant ? Il va être déçu.

Je me jure de me venger de lui, mais pour le moment, je suis trop faible, je le laisse donc me ramener dans ma cellule. Il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne jusque dans les cachots et je jette dans la pièce obscure et humide. Il y règne un froid glacial mais je n'y prête aucune attention, il fait bien plus froid au fond de mon cœur sans l'homme que j'aime.

Je voudrais mourir ici et maintenant mais je dois d'abord venger Ron, je ne laisserai pas son meurtre impuni, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera après, tant pis si je finis mes jours à Azkaban. Je dois reprendre des forces si je veux pouvoir éliminer ce résidu de morve de troll _( je n'ai pas pu résister à te piquer ton expression, mev' )_. À l'heure actuelle, j'ai des difficultés à tenir debout, alors il n'est pas question de penser à attaquer un homme en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques - à défaut de mentales - et qui plus est doté d'une baguette.

Je vais commencer par dormir, en espérant que je ne rêverai pas de la mort de Ron. Je m'allonge sur l'espèce de paillasse malodorante qui se trouve au fond de la cellule, même un elfe de maison a un meilleur lit, mais cela me conviendra bien.

- -- - -- -

_Je dois avoir environ cinq ans. Je joue dans le parc du Manoir sous l'œil bienveillant de ma mère. Mon père semble être absent, tant mieux, j'aime mieux quand je suis seul avec ma mère. Un écureuil saute d'un arbre et cours en direction d'un autre. Je veux l'attraper alors je me lance à sa poursuite. Mes petites jambes s'agitent le plus vite qu'elles peuvent. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, si bien que je me prends les pieds dans une branche qui traîne au sol. Je fais un vol plané et m'effondre dans les cailloux de l'allée._

_OUIN !_

_Je pleure de toute la force de mes petits poumons._

_-Chut, mon petit Draco, tente de me calmer ma mère qui a accouru dès que je suis tombé. Allez, ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure pas._

_OUIN !_

_Les chaudes larmes coulent le long de mes joues._

_OUIN !_

_Une fenêtre s'ouvre au premier étage, celle du bureau de mon père. Celui-ci y apparaît, l'air furieux._

_-Narcissa, faîtes taire ce sale gamin, il me dérange._

_-Chut, Draco, calme-toi, me chuchote tendrement ma mère. Mais j'ai mal, j'ai les genoux et les paumes des mains en sang, alors je continue à pleurer._

_-Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, incapable de vous faire obéir d'un morveux de cinq ans._

_Il referme sa fenêtre et à peine deux minutes après, il arrive près de nous. Je vois tout de suite qu'il est très en colère._

_-Vous allez voir comment on éduque un enfant, espèce d'incapable !_

_Il m'attrape le bras et me traîne à l'intérieur du Manoir. Nous descendons dans les cachots. Je continue à pleurer, cette fois-ci plus par peur qu'à cause de la douleur. Plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai entendu des cris qui s'élevaient du sous-sol._

_-Tu vas regretter d'être aussi bruyant. Ça je peux te l'assurer._

_Je me demande ce qu'il va me faire, mais je sais d'avance que ça ne va pas être agréable._

_Nous arrivons devant une lourde porte en bois qu'il ouvre à la volée._

_-Entre là-dedans._

_-Mais, père…_

_Ce sont les premiers mots que je prononce depuis ma chute._

_-Tais-toi ! Entre, et plus vite que ça !_

_Je m'exécute, tremblant de tous mes membres. C'est la première - mais loin d'être la dernière - fois que je pénètre dans cette cellule._

_-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce j'ai décidé que tu puisses en sortir. Pendant que tu seras là, pense à ce qu'être un Malfoy comporte._

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que me demande mon père, mais par peur, je hoche la tête de façon positive._

_-Bien. Et que je ne t'entende pas, sinon ton séjour ici risque de durer très longtemps._

_-Oui, père._

_Il referme la porte et la verrouille, me laissant dans une obscurité complète. J'ai toujours eu peur du noir, mais je me mords les lèvres et ferme fort mes yeux pour ne pas pleurer._

- -- - -- -

Je m'éveille en sursaut. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, comme si c'était hier. J'étais resté enfermé durant une semaine, ce qui, par rapport à certaines fois, était une courte durée; une fois, j'y étais resté pendant près d'un mois, et ce, pour un simple vase brisé et aussitôt réparé par ma mère.

Mais tout ne peut pas être réparé par un simple sortilège. Une fois qu'Atropos _(1) _a coupé le fil de la vie, plus rien ne peut rattacher les deux bouts. Je pense à cela et à Ron que j'ai perdu pour toujours. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, les sanglots me prennent et un torrent de larmes inonde mes joues creusées par la captivité.

Je hais mon père pour ce qu'il a fait; rien que de penser à lui me fait perdre mes nerfs. Je suis seul dans ma geôle et je hurle et pleure. Je frappe le mur de toutes mes forces, imaginant y voir inscrit le visage de l'être abominable qui est à l'origine de mon malheur.

Chaque jour, je cogne encore et toujours, mes poings sont en sang, et sans doute que mes os sont brisés mais je m'en moque, je dois extérioriser la douleur mentale qui me ronge. Et quoi de mieux que son pendant physique pour y parvenir ?

Je hurle, frappe et pleure sans parvenir à me calmer. J'ai mal, oui, mais rien n'y fait, je dois continuer quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ma punition pour avoir laisser mourir l'homme que j'aime.

Chaque jour, je plonge un peu plus loin dans le désespoir. Même la promesse que je me suis faite de venger Ron, n'est plus assez forte pour me permettre de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Je sens qu'il suffirait de peu pour que je me perde définitivement dans les méandres de cette morbidité qui me pousse à me blesser de plus en plus. J'en viens même à attendre les 'visites' de mon géniteur, lesquelles visites sont toujours accompagnées de Doloris et autres sortilèges plus ou moins douloureux. J'attends presque impatiemment ces tortures qui me font lâcher prise et me permettent de m'échapper pendant quelques minutes.

J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas de cette manière que je m'en sortirais, je continue à m'automutiler, regardant couler mon sang avec délectation. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, me blesser volontairement pour pouvoir oublier que j'ai tout perdu.

_Allez, réagis mon vieux, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation. Tu crois que Ron aimerait te voir comme ça ? Certainement pas, alors remue-toi et arrête de t'enfoncer dans cet état._

C'est ça, je dois réagir et vite. Je dois être fort et ne pas laisser mon ordure de mon père me détruire. Je vais venger Ron, ma détermination ne flanchera plus jusqu'à ce que j'aie exécuté ma vengeance.

Il me faut une quinzaine de jours pour récupérer assez de force. Enfin, je sens que je suis prêt.

Je suis assis près de la porte de ma cellule. J'attends. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Je me prépare à agir et me lève. Mon geôlier ouvre la porte et sans attendre je me jette sur lui, m'emparant de sa baguette par la même occasion.

-Que crois-tu faire ?

-Exécuter ma vengeance, père.

Je crache le dernier mot tout en le menaçant avec sa propre arme. Ma formation forcée dans les rangs de Voldemort m'a appris une chose : à ne pas fléchir quand on est face à une future victime, et là, je suis plus déterminé que jamais.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ?

-Va te faire voir, espèce de dégénéré !

-Mauvaise réponse. Tant pis pour vous. Adieu. Avada Kedavra !

Ce monstre s'effondre à mes pieds. Je ne ressens aucune peine pour la perte de mon géniteur, juste un grand soulagement de savoir qu'il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Lui qui a tué les deux seules personnes qui m'ont aimé, Ron et ma mère.

Maintenant qu'importe ce qu'il va m'arriver, je m'en moque. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux faire avant qu'on vienne m'arrêter pour le meurtre de l'homme qui se disait mon père, aller sur la tombe de mon amour perdu. Je suppose qu'il doit être enterré au cimetière de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, le village le plus près de la maison de ses parents. La maison devant laquelle mon père a abandonné le corps de Ron dans le but de faire souffrir sa famille.

Je transplane donc devant les grilles du petit cimetière et commence à parcourir les allées. Après avoir zigzagué entre les pierres pendant une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive de la tombe de Ron, juste à côté de celle de Fred, son frère aîné.

-Salut, Ron. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Mon père est mort, je l'ai tué, tu es donc vengé. Ce qui fait que je ne pourrais pas venir te voir avant longtemps car je vais sans doute être emprisonné pour une longue durée. Mais, où que je sois, je penserai à toi chaque jour.

Je reste un long moment, silencieux, devant la dernière demeure de mon aimé, mais il faut que je parte.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'aime.

Et c'est déterminé que je transplane à Londres, devant le Ministère de la Magie, puis, je me rends au Bureau des Aurors. C'est Potter qui me reçoit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

-Je viens me rendre.

-Te rendre pour quoi ?

-J'ai tué mon père.

-Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Mais à par que c'est la pire pourriture que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie, pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

-Je voulais venger la mort de Ron.

-Alors c'était lui, son assassin…

-Mon géniteur nous retenait prisonniers tous les deux et lorsque nous avons essayé de nous échapper, il l'a tué. Il m'a ensuite ré-enfermé.

-Je suis heureux de savoir qu'une telle ordure a enfin disparue de la surface de la Terre, mais je suis obligé de te faire arrêter.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir signé mes aveux, je suis emmené à Azkaban où je vais passer les quinze prochaines années.

* * *

_(1) Une des trois Parques dans la mythologie grecques._

_Les Parques, divinités maîtresses du sort des hommes, étaient trois sœurs, filles de la Nuit ou de l'Erèbe, ou bien de Jupiter et de Thémis. Elles se nomment Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos. Elles veillent sur le sort des mortels._

_Clotho, ainsi nommée d'un mot grec qui signifie « filer ».C'est elle qui tient le fil des destinées humaines._

_Lachésis, nom qui en grec signifie « sort » ou « action de tirer au sort », est la Parque qui met le fil sur le fuseau._

_Atropos__, c'est-à-dire en grec « inflexible », coupe impitoyablement le fil qui mesure la durée de la vie de chaque mortel._

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimé ? Détesté ?_

_Personnellement, je n'aime pas vraiment la fin ( trop rapide ) mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment finir cette fic. Et comme je ne voulais pas tuer Draco... En fait, à l'origine, j'avais prévu que Draco, après avoir vengé Ron, se tue par désespoir de ne plus jamais le revoir, mais bon, deux morts en deux chapitres c'est déjà bien suffisant !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
